This invention relates to a breech closure mechanism and, more particularly, to such a mechanism which is a constituent component of a gun that is capable of launching a model when the gun is fired.
Model launchers per se are not new. However, an inherent problem, where the model is to be launched after having been pre-heated to a preselected temperature, has been the significant and undesirable cooling of the model between the time that the model is heated and the time when the model is, in fact, launched.
I have invented a breech closure mechanism, for a model launcher gun, which obviates this long-standing problem; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.